


Turn Back the Clock

by lasairfhiona



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has decisions to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back the Clock

Laura fingered the religious statues standing on the table in her makeshift bedroom wishing the Gods of Kobal could hear her and make things right again.  Today, like the previous couple, had been a disaster. Part of her wished she'd have listened to Tom and not held this trial, that she'd done what Romo suggested and tossed Baltar out the airlock as soon as he came on board Galactica.  The damage that had been done, and was currently being done by that man was intolerable. 

Baltar's "book" had caused strife among the workers and strikes they could ill afford. Not to mention what the trial was doing to people she cared about.  She hated to see the rift that formed between father and son because of it.  Maybe she'd been wrong to suggest that Lee take an interest in the trial.  She felt partially responsible for their falling-out.  They had been through so many ups and downs. Bill was losing his family and she didn't know how much more he could take, Kara's death had hit him harder than anyone expected.

Running her fingers along the icons one more time before turning to sit on her bad, she realized how ironic it was that she would be thinking of Bill and what this farce of trial was doing to him when she'd been put through the wringer herself.  Revealing her cancer had returned at this moment hadn't been part of her plan.  She'd barely had time to digest it and figure out what she was going to do next.  Bill, Tory and her doctor were the only one who knew so far and she'd hoped to be able to keep it that way until she could make some plans and be able to talk to Tom. 

Tom.  She fully expected her Vice-President to be appearing on Colonial One tomorrow for an explanation of why he'd been once again left out.  It wasn't the way she wanted to have the conversation regardless of the fact they needed to have it.  It was one of many she needed to have with him and with Bill about the future of the fleet and their journey to Earth. 

Lying back, she watched the stars float by her window. She longed to see a real sunrise again. She longed to turn back the clock.  "God of Kobal hear my prayers," she whispered to the stars. 


End file.
